


Reasons They Would Not Make a Good Couple

by lilmisspessimistic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Pretense, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisspessimistic/pseuds/lilmisspessimistic
Summary: Various scenarios over the years which prove Sam and Jack wouldn't make a good couple...though we all know they would!





	Reasons They Would Not Make a Good Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I love the saying opposites attract and I think it is so true in real life. And in many ways our fave couple are complete opposites, so I thought I'd write a few down - Enjoy!

He watched her bend over on the ramp, picking up the ginger tabby that had magically walked through the closed iris. 

He was definitely a dog person. Dog’s were loyal, loving, friendly and simple. He understood dogs. They followed orders and could be useful. They served a logical purpose in life. They were also super adorable *cough*… or something more manly to say…

But cats? They would definitely be Goa’ulds. They were evil, manipulative, selfish and dull. You can’t teach them any tricks, they runaway for days at a time and come back only when they need something. 

And therein lied the confusion. How could she be a cat person? Sam Carter is the epitome of good. She’s kind, thoughtful, loyal and smart. So why the heck would she spend time with such evil beings?

He’s 100% a dog person and from the look on her face as she walks down the ramp, reunited with Schrodinger, she’s definitely a cat person. They would never work out as a couple. 

Scratch that, they wouldn’t make a good couple anyway, they wouldn’t make any couple because they work together! Remember that O’Neill and just pay attention to the man who has now magically appeared through the iris. 

Wait, did the cat just hiss at him. Definitely Goa’uld.


End file.
